


Danganronpa 34: Miraculous Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Debating whether or not to post the first chapter was killing meFuck itJune 19th 20xx....Case 0-3-3416 ultimates revive an invitation to the opening of a brand new Vegas resort.  Soon they all are forced to participate ultimate death sentence in a killing game that's impossible to win. They're going to have to rely on luck to get out of this "miraculous fate" that they're in.





	Danganronpa 34: Miraculous Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm working on a Danganronpa fan game, and since kill/cure was reveled a month ago. I thought how can I cut my way into cake that is Moboxxer's quality? Basically im releasing the first chapter and prologue to raise hype because all the Sprite making is killing me. Have fun with this.

In life the best thing we have to hold on to is each other -Aubry Huffier 

 

"H  lo?"

"C n you hea  e ?"

"W  t, h ld on..."

"Alright here I go,"

_Daydreams become reality as we are going nowhere else but towards the future_

About 25 miles from the Vegas strip there's a resort that's been refurbished to attract visitors.

and among those visitors.

Is me.

Now it's not like I'm not special or something of the sort.

I actually have a special talent, one that takes me places all around the world, one that sets me apart from everyone else.

before I go any further, it would consided be rude if I didn't properly introduce myself 

I'm Kagero Akarui, and I really don't think that I deserve this title but I'm the Ultimate Mingler.

When I was 5 I talked to someone for a full week without stoping, I still remember what I talked about too! Crazy right?!

im 18 now and about a week ago I graduated high school!

It's terrifying to be put into the real world like this but, I have a whole summer ahead of me right now!

and and of all the times I get an invitation to come to the re-opening of this deluxe resort it's called Seasonal refinement .They want me to be the guest of honor too. I feel so valued. There's nothing like a good vacation to get you ready for the real world.

But when I get there I see that no-one is here. 

Ok that's a little off putting....

I pay my taxi driver and get out of the cab and now I'm standing here with my luggage debating whether or not I should head in. I mean it would be incredibly rude of me if I didn't at least go inside and see If any of the staff was waiting for me. but...

There's something wrong here and I can feel it..... 

I should go in should I?

I finally decide to head in when I feel a sharp pain in my arm. 

What..

Oh my god, it's a dart.

  

 

 


End file.
